Frosted Strawberry
by 13eyond The Boundaries
Summary: Ichigo and Toshiro are in the same room, alone. Simply a fluffy idea I've been toying around with for a while. May or may not continue. HIATUS  **UP FOR ADOPTION**


Was privacy a little too much to ask for? Ichigo just didn't get it. Rukia had finally stopped being a parasite only to come back with reinforcements. He was getting really pissed off about all of them simply barging into his room and expecting him to give up some of his limited space for them to stay. Since when did his bedroom become the Shinigami Inn?

"Kurosaki! Aren't you listening to me?" came a childlike voice that Ichigo recognized as Toshiro's.

"Eh? Toshiro?" Ichigo turned away from the window to glance at him, "What is it?"

Hitsugaya frowned, "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you. What's this?" he held up a conspicuous magazine that brought a deep flush to Ichigo's face.

"Th-that isn't mine! It's Kon's!" Ichigo declared, ripping it from the tiny captain's hands and throwing it out the window.

Toshiro raised a brow, "Was that really necessary, Kurosaki?"

"Yes! I don't want that thing in my room," he turned to face Toshiro after slamming the window shut, "and to think I thought I had disposed of them all!"

Toshiro crossed his arms and leaned back against the bed from his position on the floor, "You need to calm down."

"I am calm. Come to think of it, where are all the others? Even Rangiku is gone," Ichigo said as he leaned over the mattress to look at the white-haired boy.

"Beats me. Matsumoto said something about Orohime, then rambled on about sake before she left. Ikkaku went to start a fight, so Yumichika went with him. Renji and Rukia didn't really say anything when they left together."

"And this all happened while I was in the restroom."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Nevertheless, Toshiro answered with a quick nod. Ichigo sighed.

"What exactly are you still doing here? I would've expected you to at least have followed Rangiku wherever she went."

"Nah, I didn't really feel up to it. I'm kind of tired from all the trouble, just between you and me. Do you mind if I stick around for a while?"

"I don't really care. You're fine," Ichigo replied as he lay back on the bed.

"Hn."

Ichigo was sleeping peacefully on his bed when something tugged on the bottom part of his shirt. By the size of the hand, he knew it had to be Yuzu, having one of her now rare nightmares and wanting someone to protect her. He threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her down into his embrace, telling her that everything was okay. At first, she seemed as if she was still shaken by the nightmare, but she quickly calmed down and relaxed into the mattress.

Ichigo soon fell asleep beside Yuzu. Was it just him or was it kind of cold? He pulled the blanket up to keep the both of them warm, noting that Yuzu curled up further against him in her sleep.

He woke up under very odd circumstances indeed. Ichigo was curled up on the bed, hugging who he had last night thought to be Yuzu, but now realized was Toshiro. The small white-haired captain was currently sleeping peacefully. In fact, this was the most serene that Ichigo had ever seen Toshiro's face. Regardless of the circumstances, Ichigo was still astonished by the fact that he had woken up next to a guy who was several years older than him by a long shot.

As Ichigo thought of all of this, it donned on him that Toshiro would most likely chew him out for last night. Just as that came to Ichigo's mind, Toshiro's face scrunched up, then relaxed. There was no doubt in Ichigo's mind that Toshiro was waking up. Ichigo started to distance himself as much as he could from the captain, but this caused him to come to a problem. Toshiro, most likely still asleep, grabbed Ichigo's shirt, as if distressed by the loss of warmth.

Ichigo tried to gently pry away the childlike captain's fingers, but they appeared to be clenched very tightly. He lay there motionless until Toshiro started to truly awaken. His brows furrowed, then his eyes fluttered. He blinked twice before he looked up at Ichigo, then looked down at his own hand. Realizing what he had done, Toshiro threw himself out of Ichigo's bed.

"I'm so sorry, Kurosaki!" he apologized as he threw his shoes on, then jumped out the window.

Ichigo leaned over the windowsill and watched Toshiro retreat down the road.

"What are you doing?" asked a timid voice, the voice of the real Yuzu.

"Um…" Ichigo turned around slowly, "nothing…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for the first chapter... Let me know if you want me to continue this insanity.<strong>


End file.
